


［2］国王游戏

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote





	［2］国王游戏

⛔️年龄限制  
⛔️非现背，高虐预警  
⛔️请勿上升正主  
⛔️本章:强制、滴蜡

 

“铃铃铃，总裁大人起床啦。”

林彦俊揉着眼睛慢悠悠地坐起来，甩了甩一头凌乱的金发，justin跪在床沿伸出手把他脑袋上翘起来的呆毛按下去，但一松开那撮头发又不老实地翘了回去。

justin咯咯地笑着，又连忙把手按回去。

“别闹。”林彦俊捉住他的手放到脸颊上轻轻蹭了蹭，小孩儿肉乎乎的小手有些冰，他一下子清醒了不少。

“怎么这么凉？”他抬眼看着justin身上的围裙，突然明白了，“叫外卖就好了，干嘛自己做饭？”

“你难得在家过次周末，当然要自己做饭啦，生活要有仪式感～”小孩儿煞有其事地说着，还没等他搭话就急急忙忙蹦下床，“锅好像糊了！”

林彦俊不紧不慢地套上宽松的家居服，然后倚在厨房门口看着里面手忙脚乱的小孩儿——他不会做饭，就更加不需要进去添乱了。

确实是个难得的周末，不需要工作，也不需要去见范丞丞。自上次见面已经过去好久了，总理大人总算不再那么清闲可以随时召见他了。

林彦俊抿了一口手中的咖啡，温度适中，也非常合他心意地加了两倍的方糖。是他不曾主动告诉过小孩儿的习惯。

好像自己的很多习惯小孩儿都了如指掌，是leo告诉他的吗？林彦俊盯着小孩儿的背影，喊他小孩儿但其实也就比自己小那么三岁，只是那张没长开的娃娃脸太容易欺骗大众了。

“蔓越莓汁可以吗？”justin抱着榨汁机，眨着眼睛询问他的意见。

他看着小孩儿天真的笑脸点点头，然后又开始晃神，其实小孩儿长得和leo没有特别相似的地方，但举手投足间又总有他的影子。

所以有时候他都不明白，自己对小孩儿的好是因为对leo的愧疚，还是单纯对他的思念。

——要是，能一直这样就好了。

口袋里的手机突然铃声大作，justin惊得失手把榨汁机盖子摔到了地上。林彦俊急忙跑过去把盖子捡起来，摸了摸他的脑袋表示安抚，然后才走出厨房掏出手机。

“怎么这么迟才接？”电话那头的男人声音冷冷的，显然有些不满，“来我家陪我吃饭。”

 

被推倒在范丞丞家的大理石餐桌上的时候，林彦俊还想着出门时小孩儿委屈的眼神，当时他正从橱柜里拿出两人份的餐具。

他有些抱歉地按住太阳穴，只剩最后一支药了，再熬一下，他就可以摆脱范丞丞了。

“在想什么？”范丞丞从他胸间抬起头，捧着他潮红的脸，轻轻啄了啄他被蹂躏得通红的嘴唇。

最近小野猫好像学乖了，大概是知道哭喊也无济于事，反而会遭到更残忍的对待，所以温顺了很多。

“宝贝儿，你真好看。”范丞丞嘴唇摩擦着他的侧颈，抬起他的腿，下身不由分说地挺了进去，做过很多次依旧紧致的甬道让他爽得忍不住骂了一句脏话。

“啊～”身体已经被开发得彻底，林彦俊咬着下唇，努力不让甜腻的呻吟溢出来。麻质的桌布被他蹬到桌底下，冰冷的大理石桌面硌得他蝴蝶骨生疼，被撩拨起来的情欲又快要把他的理智燃尽。

范丞丞看着他拼命忍耐的模样，又有了新的想法。他走到餐桌的另一头，拿起雕刻纷繁的烛台，用力掰下一支来。

失去了填充的小野猫在餐桌上空虚地扭动着身体，手指无意识地在大理石桌面上乱抓却找不到着力点。范丞丞按住他不停扭动的腰肢，一只手安抚地和他十指交叉，重新挺腰顶了进去，两个人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。

“好痛！”身上传来的疼痛把林彦俊从欲望的边缘扯了回来，他睁开眼，看到范丞丞手里的蜡烛，恐惧地往后缩了缩身子。

“你疯了！”

范丞丞压住他乱蹬的双腿，摸着他的脸柔声哄他，“别怕，一会儿就不痛了。”

林彦俊瞪着眼睛恐惧地看着跳动的火苗，眼中泪珠开始打转，他真的很怕痛。

“呜嗯...”蜡泪滴到身上传来的灼痛感引起他不断的颤抖，他咬着唇努力维持着最后的尊严，嘴巴里逸出细小的呻吟声。

范丞丞被他绞得头皮发麻，只能轻轻拍着他的小臂来消除他的紧张感，“俊俊，放松点，你要把我夹断了。”

但他手里的蜡烛一直没有放下，一滴蜡泪滴到林彦俊的小腹，引起身下的小野猫更加激烈的颤抖。

“呜...好疼...丞丞，求你...”范丞丞手段刁钻地选了他最脆弱的部位折磨他，他终于绷不住疼痛放弃挣扎。他讨好地攀上范丞丞的脖子，细碎的吻杂乱无章地落在他的下巴上，“我好疼...求你放过我吧...”

范丞丞终于心软了，他把手中的蜡烛倒置在桌面上摁灭，然后摸过一杯红酒，沿着他的锁骨缓缓地倒了下去。

凝固的白色蜡滴，红色的酒精液体，和斑驳的白色体液，范丞丞激动地盯着那张充满情欲的艳丽的脸，恨不得把他当作艺术品来私人占有。

范丞丞俯下身子搂住怀里的小野猫，下身还和他紧紧贴合在一起，他咬着他的耳垂含糊不清地问，“俊俊一辈子都是我的宠物，嗯？”

 

justin去开门的时候差点没认出林彦俊来，一向爱干净的男人身上有着浓烈的酒精的味道，白衬衫上还有红酒渍和呕吐的污渍。

justin捂着鼻子连拖带拽地把他拉进浴室，醉醺醺的男人半路还吐了一滩在毛绒地毯上。justin头疼地拍着他的后背，想着怎么才能在他醒来之前把这里清理干净，才不至于让这个洁癖崩溃。

放好温度适中的水，justin把不安分的林彦俊剥光了按进浴缸，身上红白斑驳的痕迹让他眼神一黯。

其实林彦俊身上的秘密他一直都知道，没想到这次玩得这么过。

“哥哥疼吗？”他的手抚摸着林彦俊身上青紫的痕迹，然后移到胸前的茱萸上不轻不重地揉捏着。怀里的人敏感地呻吟了一声，倚在他身上闭着眼无意识地轻喘，“不要...我不要了...”

justin眼睛里的怒火更盛，把手移到他的身后，摸到了一片粘腻，“从来都是不清理就送回来了，还真是他的风格。”

他咒骂一声，探进去两只手指搅动着，林彦俊搂住他的脖子，腰肢不自觉地摆动起来。justin吻着他的耳垂，手指抽动的速度也逐渐加快，“连tintin的手指都咬得这么紧，哥哥好淫荡啊。”

“我没...”林彦俊软软地反驳，迷乱地闭着眼，脸上是享受又挣扎的神色。

justin被他勾人的样子磨得下体生疼，咬着牙把手指继续往深处顶，“只靠后面哥哥就能硬了，哥哥是荡妇吗？”

“哥哥以后只做我一个人的荡妇吧。”

 

“放过我...求你...啊！”

林彦俊从梦里惊坐起来，背后还在不停地冒着冷汗。

“不要怕，哥哥不要怕。”趴在床沿守着他的justin也被他的动作惊醒，他抱住林彦俊，轻轻拍着他的后背安抚，“tintin在这里。”

像是溺海者抓住唯一一块浮木，林彦俊紧紧地抱着他，身体还在微微发抖。

“哥哥饿不饿？”

justin放开他，眼神却不由自主地瞟向他敞开的领口。

想到锁骨上暧昧的场景，林彦俊紧张地把领子拽了起来，“不，不饿...”

他看着身上崭新的衣服，突然想起一个糟糕的可能——范丞丞从来不给他清理，所以...？

他紧张地望向面前露出天使般纯洁笑容的小孩儿。

“哥哥酒量那么差，还出去和别人泡吧，”小孩儿抱着他的手臂撒娇，有些抱怨的语气，“虽然看起来是清理干净才回来的，但身上的酒气还是熏得我没有睡好。”

“抱歉，以后不会了。”他心虚地揉了揉鼻子，松了口气，心想范丞丞还算是个好人，能让他蒙混过关。

他掀开被子准备下床，被扑过来的小孩儿拦腰抱住，他被撞得一声闷哼，刚想发火却一把摸到小孩儿满脸的眼泪。

“怎么了tintin？”他着急地捧起小孩儿的脸用手背擦他的眼泪，成串的泪水断了线一样往下掉，他越擦越多。

“彦俊哥哥，不要丢下我，”justin一边哭着一边把手往他身下伸，嘴唇急切地往他嘴边凑，小手毫无章法地揉搓着，“哥哥，女人可以的我也可以，哥哥不要再找女人了。”

“justin！”林彦俊第一次用这种语气跟他说话，被推到床下的小孩儿难以置信地瞪大了双眼，林彦俊满脸通红地重新拉过被子遮住自己，努力克制着自己的情绪。

“你出去。”

“哥哥不喜欢我吗？”小孩儿从地上站起来，满脸泪痕的小脸上神情幽怨。

“...”林彦俊没话反驳，小孩儿继续得寸进尺地逼问他，“哥哥对tintin那么好，但不喜欢tintin吗？”

“...是因为你哥。”林彦俊红着眼抬起头，“我不喜欢你，你出去。”

小孩儿的眼泪又开始往下掉，他张了张嘴还想说什么，却只是倔强地转过了身子，砰的一声甩上了门。

林彦俊深呼吸了一口气，重新把自己摔回床上。

下身还贪恋着小孩儿小手的温度，但最先敏感的却是身后的器官。

他把头埋进枕头里，下身巨大的空虚感开始慢慢蚕食他的理智，他咬着唇无声地流着泪，手指自暴自弃地往身后探去。

——完蛋了，林彦俊，你无药可救了。

——要是，能一直那样就好了。

他想起小孩儿给他准备早餐的那个周末，想起连梦里都无数次想亲吻的天使般天真的笑脸。

他一开始以为自己只是为了赎罪才会去救他，但没想到最后会爱上他。

——要是没有那个该死的交易就好了。

经范丞丞调教的身体敏感异常，他再也回不去了。他早就想好，拿到最后一支药，给他治好病就送他去国外读书，20岁的年轻人理应有更加光明的未来。

而不是，陪着这具肮脏的身体蹉跎一生。

上帝给他送来了一个天使，所以注定有人要下地狱。

林彦俊闭着眼睛轻声呻吟着，手指不满足地又加入一根，泪水和汗水把床铺打湿一片。

那就让我来下地狱吧。

 

——————tbc——————


End file.
